Truth or Dare
by backtoavalon
Summary: Jeff/Nick one-shot! Some of the Warblers are playing truth or dare, but Jeff doesn't want them to find out his secret.


**Author's note:** Hi! This is my first Nick/Jeff fic and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm sorry if I let any mistakes pass, English is not my first language, but I tryed to do my best.

Oh, I don't own Glee, Nick or Jeff, they all belong to Fox/Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

'So, who's up for a game of truth or dare?' Wes said excited, looking at all the boys sitting around on David's bedroom. Of course, everyone liked the idea and Wes got a bunch of _oh yeah_'s as an answer. Jeff, who was sitting on the floor, his back against David's bed, smiled faintly, he liked the game but was always a little afraid of what he could end up saying or doing. He looked at Nick, who was sitting by the wall next to him and laughed along with the black haired boy.

The game started and the first round had funny but not too compromising questions and challenges, for which Jeff was grateful, but, on the other hand, he knew they were just warming up.

'Is it true that you asked that McKinley football player's girlfriend out?' David was asking Thad, the former looked down and smilled a little. 'I did… but I didn't know she had a boyfriend at the time.'

'Well, you discovered that after she beautifully dumped you after the game.' Curtis said.

'Oh, stop it, at least I had the guts to go and ask her.'

'Okay, next one!' Wes exclaimed as he spun the bottle in the middle of the room. Jeff watched anxiously as the object begun to lose velocity, it spun one more time, passed Wes and Nick and stopped at him, the one to ask would be Curtis.

'So?' He asked.

'Truth.' Jeff replied, it was better not to take any risks now.

'Let's see… Is it true that you fancy someone that's in this room?

'What?' Jeff gasped, he hadn't even told anyone that he thought he was gay, so why was Curtis asking that? But clearly, he had had the worst reaction he could ever have, because all the boys were now smirking and some saying 'Tell us who he is!' Jeff looked around in horror.

'I didn't say I did!' He told them, e bit too exasperated for his own good.

'You don't need, just the way you reacted said it all.' Wes told him.

'Not true!'

'Guys, give it a rest.' Nick said, to everyone's surprise. 'C'mon, next one.' He finished, spinning the bottle. He looked at Jeff and smiled, to which the blond boy blushed and looked away.

Jeff could feel his heart beating fast, they couldn't discover he had a crush on Nick, he was one of his closest friends and, as long as Jeff knew, he was straight. It was going to be too awkward to endure if he discovered it. The blond junior wondered about his friend's comment, why had Nick told everyone to drop the subject, was he just being nice to him or was he actually bothered by the subject?

'Wes.' The game was continuing.

'Dare me, David.'

'I dare you to listen to Teenage Dream. And I mean the whole song.'

'Ugh.' All the boys echoed. Since Blaine had met Kurt, his speakers had been blasting the Katy Perry hit on the loop, to a point which no one could take it anymore and now they had banished the song from being played inside Dalton's walls.

'That's a low punch.' Wes protested, but in spite of it, he took David's Ipod and put the headphones on.

The scene that followed was hilarious to watch. Wes's face would be deformed by his efforts of enduring the song as it went on. By the end of it he had his face in his hands and was shaking his head slightly. 'Don't you ever make me do that again, dude.' He told David. 'I think I'm traumatized.'

Nick turned to Jeff and whispered. 'Thank God Blaine isn't here, or we'd have to listen to another one of his speeches on how great this song is and how what we've just done is a blasphemy to Katy Perry's awesomeness.'

'Yeah, but I don't think anyone would even dare to mention Teenage Dream near Blaine anymore.' He replied, laughing. At this moment, Nick's hand brushed Jeff's briefly, which sent an electric shock through the boy's body.

'Nick!' Jeff jumped. 'Truth or dare?' David was saying.

'Jeff, what's up, man? You don't look well.' Wes suddenly said. Jeff froze, for sure he should be white as a ghost now. Had Wes seen Nick's hand brushing on his and Jeff's reaction? If he did and added two and two, Jeff was certainly in trouble. He looked around, everyone was staring him with concerned faces.

'Nothing. I guess I'm – I… It's probably just a flu… I think I'm going to room.' And with the lamest excuse ever, he got up and left David's room in a rush.

Jeff lay in his bed wanting to disappear, hoping he could stay in his bedroom and never get out of it again. He had totally screwed thing up, he was sure of it. Nobody would buy that stupid excuse, and Wes most likely knew he had feelings for Nick by now. What if he had told Nick? Jeff was never going to be albe to look at his friend and crush again.

Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door, he didn't want to see anyone now and considered pretending he was slepping. But then a voice came from behind the door. 'Jeff? Are you alright?' It was Nick, and he sounded worried. But what if he knew and now had come to dump him and that he was straight and they could only be friends? In which casa they wouldn't be friends like they were anymore, because it was things were going to be too awkward between them for wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

Well, things were already ruined, so he figured he could just do it now and for once. 'Come in, it's open.' He groaned.

Nick opened the door and slowly walked into the room, he looked around the ill-lit space and laid his eyes on Jeff, lying on the bed on the left corner of the room and looking completely exhausted. 'Jeff, are you okay? Are you felling sick or something?' He asked as he sat on the chair by the desk near Jeff's bed.

Before he had time to think of a proper answer, Jeff blurted 'No, I just wanted to get out of there.'

'Why? If you didn't like the game, you could have said, no one would force you to play.'

Oh, so Nick was still oblivious to the fact that Jeff had a crush on him and thought it was just about the game, then he was going to play along as well. 'Yeah, I think I do get a bit uncomfortable with these kind of games, but I was just not in the right mood for it today.'

'Jeff you know you can tell me anything, right?' Nick inclined a little and placed a hand on Jeff's wrist. The blond boy swallowed, the touch had almost made him jump and he could feel his cheeks were getting intensely warm. Nick, had a small smile placed on his face, so maybe he wasn't as clueless as Jeff had thought, he figured he could tell him part of the truth.

'I, erm, I-I think I'm gay.' He said, refusing to look at his friend. Jeff heard a soft laugh and prepared himself for teasing and rejection.

'Well, nobody is going to judge for that here, especially me.'

'What do you mean?' Jeff was now sitting, facing the black haired boy with a puzzled look on his face.

'I mean I'm bi, Jeff, and… oh, to the hell with everything.' Nick quickly said, closing the space between them and kissed Jeff softly on the lips.


End file.
